


let's go (all the way tonight)

by discostick



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Siyeon cannot take a fucking hint, Sugar Daddy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discostick/pseuds/discostick
Summary: She had never met Siyeon - who had a ridiculously handsome profile picture on her sugar daddy profile and her messaging platforms which honestly did not match the personality of the person texting her.If Gahyeon were being honest… she did have a little crush. Or a big crush, because Gahyeon… likes what she knows of Siyeon. And would like to get to know her more.
Relationships: Lee Gahyeon/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112





	let's go (all the way tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> friend buys me a deskmat -> i get possessed by an angry god -> i write this fic

There were two things Gahyeon did not expect to happen this year. 

The first being her parents finding out she liked girls and had a brief fling that ended because of the baggage of being found out like that. They cut her off, stopped paying for her school - on her last year of uni, much more - and her rent and her groceries. 

She had lessened her load to work odd jobs here and there but even that hasn’t made things easier despite a scholarship. So there had to be another way if she wanted to finish college with the grades she needed to keep the grants and to stay in the math program for her master’s. 

There had to be another way.

The second being that she would have a sugar daddy - who was not in fact a creepy old man - but instead was this incredibly handsome and adorably shy woman named Siyeon who made too much at the IT security company she worked at. She had never asked anything from her, save for her bank account to deposit a good sum to last her the whole month. 

No sex, like her friends with sugar daddies and mommies. No kisses. No suggestions for meetups at all. 

She had never met Siyeon - who had a ridiculously handsome profile picture on her sugar daddy profile and her messaging platforms which honestly did not match the personality of the person texting her. 

If Gahyeon were being honest… she did have a little crush. Or a big crush, because Gahyeon… likes what she knows of Siyeon. And would like to get to know her more. 

Since there were no rules being set about meetups, or hard rules set against them, when the sixth-month mark hits, Gahyeon decides to do something about it.

-

_Hi sing~_

_Hi Gahyeonie!_

_What can I do for you? Do you need me to send you money?_

_No_

_I… I kinda wanna see you_

_Like hang out and all_

_I think you’re so cute and i wanna meet you_

_Oh_

_Um_

_Why???_

_What…_

_Well i wanna thank you_

_For supporting me_

_Ah_

_It’s okay!_

_We don’t need to_

_Unless… you want to?_

_I do_

_You’re really cute_

_You’re the best sugar daddy ever_

_And if i want to kiss you…_

_AH_

_ITS OKAY_

_UM_

_um_

_friday uh_

_Ill pick you up at 7:30_

_We can go get some dinner_

_Okay!_

_You’re cute_

_Just wanted to say again_

_See you :*_

_Thanks for the transfer, helped me with my books_

_Ahhh no i’m not ahaha_

_Anything for you ^^_

-

It turns out Siyeon is as sharp and as handsome as she looks in her pictures but is severely dorky and nerdy for someone in an expensive suit. 

She blushes when Gahyeon touches her hand, rubs her foot against her pants, even just smiling at Siyeon makes the woman blush. Can’t even look at Gahyeon in the eye because she’s too shy.

Siyeon is too adorable. 

Gahyeon likes her already and likes the way Siyeon almost chokes on her water when she presses her foot to her knee. 

Oh. 

This is going to be fun.

-

The thing about Siyeon is that she obviously likes Gahyeon. That first date had only been one out of many, and each one ends up with Siyeon blushing an adorable shade of crimson whenever Gahyeon tries something.

The dates only used to happen in restaurants. Then Siyeon brings her home and Gahyeon asks her to stay. They sit with a frustrating amount of space between them on the couch that might as well be as wide as the Pacific ocean.

She tries to bridge it, resting her legs across and having her feet on Siyeon’s lap, who - again - blushes but puts her hands on Gahyeon’s ankles. 

Siyeon’s hands, which are nice and soft and gentle and can never do wrong. 

Each night they’re at the apartment Gahyeon scoots closer and closer until she’s one seat away from Siyeon’s lap, where she admittedly wants to be. Wants to sit. 

God, she wants to sit on Siyeon’s lap so badly, but Siyeon cannot take the fucking hint. 

-

“Sing,” she says, one night they’re watching Hercules on tv, and Siyeon is extremely engrossed in _I Won’t Say I’m In Love,_ Gahyeon touches her arm with her toe. 

Siyeon, as she noticed before, turns to her to give her her full attention. “Yes?” 

“Have you ever slept with anyone before?” 

There’s a pregnant pause that Siyeon stops stroking her ankle, and Gahyeon regrets the question a bit but this lack of physical stuff is killing her - especially because she likes Siyeon, outside the whole “this woman pays for my living expenses” ordeal. 

Siyeon looks at her, the tips of her ears red. “What made you say that?” 

Tapping her chin, Gahyeon hums. Then she gets off the couch to kneel, her hands on Siyeon’s knees. “Whenever I try stuff like this, you stop me, but I know you want me,” she says, and it’s true. The way Siyeon looks at her is so all-consuming, with so much hot want, but the woman never does anything about it and it’s driving Gahyeon crazy. 

Just as she’d expected, the hand on Gahyeon’s ankle pulls away to massage her forehead. 

“See!” 

Siyeon blushes the deepest crimson Gahyeon had ever seen from her, looking everywhere but Gahyeon. “Uh. No. Not really,” she clears her throat. “I haven’t even kissed anyone before. Whenever people show interest in me I just…” she laughs. “I just run away. Or mess up any chance I have.” 

Had Gahyeon not spent the past few weeks getting to know Siyeon, she would have been baffled by the lack of girls lining up Siyeon’s door for her affections. 

But knowing Siyeon… gosh. There were probably thousands of girls waiting on Siyeon but she just doesn’t know. 

Gahyeon is one of them, unfortunately, and this charming dork who is achingly handsome too is worth the wait and the frustration of dropping approximately fifty-five hints that she wants to kiss her and Siyeon never getting the hint. 

This is her chance - albeit the fifty-sixth chance - she hopes this time, Siyeon would get the hint. 

“Would you run away,” Gahyeon tries, and it feels like approaching an easily-spooked animal. “If I kiss you? Or do something?” 

Then Siyeon watches her, with the same amount of desire, except now there are beads of sweat gathering on her forehead. She looks about ready to jump, but she stays, and Gahyeon shifts to move closer. She kneels next to Siyeon, tucking away the strands of black hair from Siyeon’s ears.

A hand comes up to stop her, and Gahyeon pulls away immediately, but Siyeon doesn’t let her pull away. 

“If you’re doing this because I’m buying you things,” Siyeon says, her voice wavering. “Please don’t.” 

She really isn’t. She’s thankful for everything that Siyeon’s done for her but she just really wants to fucking kiss her. 

Gahyeon fixes her with a leveled but exasperated stare. “Siyeon. I have been telling you I’ve liked you the moment we went out to have lunch.” 

Siyeon looks at her incredulously. “But I didn’t know if you meant it in a sugar baby way!” 

_Lee Siyeon…_ Gahyeon lets her forehead thump against Siyeon’s shoulder. 

“Do you really mean that?” She hears Siyeon ask. “That you like me outside of this?” 

She nods. 

“Oh.”

Gahyeon laughs. “Yeah. _Oh._ ” She lifts to see Siyeon turning as red as her ears. “I’ve been telling you and you just weren’t hearing any of it.” 

Siyeon pouts and _gosh,_ Gahyeon wants to kiss her. “Oh. Sorry. It’s just hard to believe someone like you would like me that way.” 

Siyeon, lovable and charming and generous and so attractive. It was so hard not to. 

“Well, I do,” Gahyeon says, and Siyeon must have noticed that she’s been looking at her lips all this time. “Sing… can I?” 

Their faces are so close, closer than all the times they’ve almost kissed before, and Siyeon turns in her seat to face Gahyeon completely, giving her a nod and an extremely sweet (and slightly nervous) yes. 

The first kiss is clumsy, but Gahyeon had expected it. Their noses bump and their teeth clash a little, and Siyeon is shy and inexperienced so Gahyeon takes the lead for now. It’s soft, close-mouthed, and Siyeon takes the hint to follow her movements. 

Siyeon is an easy study - after a few tries, she meets Gahyeon’s pace and the tight-lipped kisses turn into open ones, hot ones, all-consuming ones that leaves Gahyeon wet and wanting for more. 

“Am I doing okay?” Siyeon asks, Gahyeon’s lipstick a mess on her chin. She looks so thoroughly ruined, and Gahyeon wants more if tonight will allow it. 

Gahyeon means to say _yes, you’re doing great, I like you so much_ , but what comes out is a mumbled: “shut up,” as she sits astride Siyeon and puts her arms around her. 

Siyeon laughs, a little breathless, and keeps kissing her. “Yes, ma’am.” 

They don’t get any further than kissing that night, but separating is so much harder than it was before they’d kiss. She’d kissed Siyeon in her bedroom, on the couch, on the kitchen counter, at the hallway of her floor, in the empty elevator (where they’d pulled away when it opened to a drunk college student Gahyeon remembers was her classmate in operational calculus), and at the parking lot.

Even as Siyeon hops into her car, Gahyeon leans in to press a few more before she leaves. Siyeon doesn’t seem to mind.

“Wow,” Siyeon says, and it’s the first thing she’s said in a few hours. 

“Yeah,” Gahyeon replies, giving her one last kiss before leaning back so Siyeon can roll back the windows. She looks so cute, all red and flushed, and with Gahyeon’s lipstick all over her face. There are red marks blooming on her neck from where Gahyeon had bitten, which Siyeon seemed to really like. 

They say good night, and Gahyeon watches Siyeon drive away. Her lips sting the same amount as the matching marks on her neck, and Gahyeon pulls her mathlete jersey to her neck to hide it from anyone else she could possibly run into at 1:20 AM. 

-

They get close so many times and while Gahyeon is sweaty and panting and thoroughly soaked through, but whenever Siyeon gets nervous, they stop right away. 

Until Gahyeon moves to take off her shirt and Siyeon doesn’t stop her. Lets her take it off completely. Lets her toss it to the floor behind them. Siyeon ogles - for a lack of better words - at her bare chest, blushing redder than the dark red beddings. 

“You can touch,” Gahyeon laughs. “They won’t bite.” 

Siyeon reaches over, her gentle hands cupping her tits, and when her palm makes contact with her hardened tips she groans into Siyeon’s ear, who sighs a weak “ _Gahyeon…_ ”

For a moment Siyeon’s hands stay there, doing nothing, and Gahyeon nips at her ear. “Just keep moving your hands, Sing,” she chuckles and feels Siyeon shiver. “I won’t break.” 

And Siyeon does, and gosh, even if it’s her first time touching her or anyone, Siyeon is _so_ good at it. 

The sounds Gahyeon makes seems to have boosted Siyeon’s confidence, and Siyeon’s hands move to her waist, gripping her hips tightly. She wants Siyeon inside her, or anywhere. Anything to relieve the ache.

“Sing,” she sighs as Siyeon kisses behind her ear. “Please. Your fingers.” 

Siyeon pulls away, looking dazed and ruined and just as drunk with Gahyeon as Gahyeon feels. “I…” She says, sobering a little. “I don’t know how to. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“I’ll be okay, I just -” she sighs when she grinds against Siyeon’s leg. “I just need you. Please.” 

That’s enough to get Siyeon moving, fumbling for the tie of Gahyeon’s shorts, undoing it, and hesitantly placing her hand between her legs. 

Siyeon finds her clit immediately, and Gahyeon feels the feeling zap up her spine. She lets out a moan, unbidden, her head falling to thump softly against Siyeon’s. “Feeling okay?” She feels Siyeon’s hand prod at her entrance, feeling the wetness. “God, Gahyeon. You’re so wet.” 

Gahyeon holds her wrist and pulls her closer. “Please, Siyeon.” 

Obedient, Siyeon nods, having a firmer touch. She moves in circles, her eyes never leaving Gahyeon even as Gahyeon screws her eyes shut. “Let me know what feels good.” 

She can feel herself building and building and building, and Siyeon - despite her awkward movements - manages to get her there, get her closer. Gahyeon feels it deep in her stomach, in a tight coil ready to let go. 

Siyeon bites the side of her neck and finds her rhythm and Gahyeon tries to keep her eyes on Siyeon, who watches her with so much adoration and love and everything she could ever want, and comes. Gahyeon knew she was loud, and she knows that she can’t control the sounds she makes that if she wasn’t losing her mind right now, she would be embarrassed. 

But the way Siyeon watches her with so much want and desire? Gahyeon can’t find it in herself to feel embarrassed. 

She comes down and Siyeon still won’t stop moving, and she wants to take off the rest of her clothes and Siyeon’s too before she comes again. 

“You’re a natural,” Gahyeon sighs, plopping down to sit on Siyeon’s lap to catch her breath. “Wow. I like you so much.” 

Siyeon laughs, hiding her face, obviously shy. “I like you, too,” she says, smoothing Gahyeon’s pink hair away from her face. “You were so pretty when you were, you know…” 

“Coming?” 

Bowing her head in embarrassment, Siyeon nods.

Gahyeon is so gone for her. 

She’ll have more time to understand why she feels this way, or just how much she likes Siyeon, or just how much she would want to see more of Siyeon fully-clothed or half-dressed or with nothing on her. 

Maybe she can think about what life would be outside of this arrangement after she’s done with her final year in a few months. Maybe she can think of taking care of Siyeon, too, for as long as she can.

But for now, she unbuttons Siyeon’s polo and kisses her knowing she’ll never get tired of this. 


End file.
